Stubborn as hell
by ilse23
Summary: My fan fic for the Callen's Corner Challenge for NCISLA Magazine about the two missing hours from "Purity." This is a one shot after the G. Callen and Jenny Hathaway story. You do not have to read that story to understand this one.


**A/N: My story for the Callen's Corner Challenge for NCISLA Magazine about the 2 missing hours of "Purity". I've connected this story with one of my fan fics, G. Callen and Jenny Hathaway. This is a one shot after the first story. Callen and Jenny have been married for 3 years and they have a 10 month old daughter named Clara. Jenny also works at OSP as and intelligence analyst. **

**I do not own NCISLA or any of the characters. I just own Jenny and Clara. **

* * *

Sam made his way over to the warehouse hoping he would find his partner there and that he wasn't too late. He made his way over to the office and he heard a noise coming from inside the supply closet. He took a step back and he kicked in the door. Sam saw his partner sitting on the floor against one of the racks with an empty syringe next to him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Callen said, but he was pleased to see his partner again.

"You used the Hydroxyo-C," Sam said.

"Worked like a charm," Callen said trying to sound upbeat but his voice was still weak.

"Come on G, let's go back," Sam said and he try to help his partner back up.

"I've got it Sam, I'm fine," Callen said but as soon as he got up he almost lost his balance.

"Sure you have. Come on let's get you checked out," Sam said as he steadied his partner.

"No hospital, I'm fine. Hydroxyo-C hasn't fully kicked in yet, but I'm fine," Callen said and he made his way over to Sam's challenger.

Sam shook his head. After all these years he still couldn't believe how stubborn his partner could be sometimes. Sam followed him to the car.

Kensi and Deeks came out of the other building and they saw Callen.

"Hey Callen, good to have you back," Deeks said.

"You okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Callen said and he slipped into the passenger seat.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other worried when Sam approached them.

"Is he alright?' Kensi asked.

"They made him drink the cyanide. He took the antidote so he should be fine," Sam said trying not to let the others notice his worry.

"Alright, let's go back to the office."

At the office….

Since Sam had told them he had found Callen and that Caleln had to drink the Hydroxyo-C, Jenny was pacing impatiently through the office until he returned. She went downstairs and paced around the bullpen waiting for Callen. When she saw him walk through the doors she launched herself at him and gave him a very tight hug. Callen replied by placing his arms around her back.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright Jen. I took the antidote. I'm gonna be fine," Callen said.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said and they let go of each other. "Why aren't you in a hospital?"

"I'm fine Hetty. I don't need a hospital, besides we still have a case to solve."

"Mr. Callen, you were just poisoned with cyanide. It's better to have you checked out."

"I agree with her G," Sam said.

"I'm fine. I took the antidote, so maybe it hasn't fully taken it's effect yet, but I'm fine. Besides we have a while before we can go on with the case so I'm just gonna rest. I should be fine in time for the op."

"G, maybe it is better if you get checked out, make sure the antidote did it's work," Jenny said.

"Damn, are all of you guys my mother? I'm fine, honestly," Callen said stubbornly and he made his way over to the sofa and he lay down.

"Do you think he'll be ready for the op in time?"

"I hope so. I told him when I found him that we should go to the hospital, but he's just so stubborn. When he tried to get up he nearly fell over again," Sam said.

"Well he doesn't want to go to the hospital, we can't just force him to go there. That doesn't work with G."

"You know I can still hear you guys," Callen called from the sofa.

They all glanced over to the sofa. Jenny walked up to him and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"G, we're just looking out for you. We all care about you, especially me. I don't want anything to happen to you and I think neither would Clara. She needs her daddy too," Jenny said.

"I know sweetie, but nothing is gonna happen to me. I feel fine. I just need some rest and then I'll be good to go. And I promise after this is over I will go to hospital to be checked over just to make sure, but right now I'm fine and I'm needed here."

"You know G, I love you, but sometimes you can be extremely stubborn," Jenny said while she got up and she walked back to the rest of the team.

Callen looked at her for a brief moment as she walked away. He knew deep down she was right at some points, but he felt fine and he needed to be here to finish the case. He turned his head back to the other side and he closed his eyes and he drifted off to a soft sleep.

"Argh, sometimes he's just so stubborn," Jenny says as she joint the others.

"Yeah I know," Sam said. "Do you think he'll be ready to go with us when the time comes?"

"I don't know. I think so. But you know how he is, once he set his mind on something there's no changing it."

"Yeah I know."

"But I think, or I hope, with some rest he should feel better and if he's not he'll just put that aside to get the job done."

"Yes he will, Mrs. Callen. But I'm not sure it's the best thing for him right now," Hetty said as she joined the group.

"You want him off the case? You're gonna have to lock him up I'm afraid. He has made up his mind and he is very stubborn."

"Oh yes that he is. We'll see how he feels when you guys have to go. For now we'll just let him rest and I suggest you do the same," Hetty said and she walked back to her office.

2 hours later they were getting ready to go after them. The others had already made their way to the armory. Before Callen could go in Jenny stopped him.

"G, are you sure you're okay to go with them?" Jenny asked.

"Honey, I'm fine trust me," Callen said as he cupped her face with his hands. "I'll be fine. I feel good, besides I have the others to watch my back. Don't worry I'll be fine," Callen said and he kissed her and he walked to the armory to gear up.

"OPS is monitoring all water sensors and access points to underground utilities. And GWP is ready to cut off the water supply at a moment's notice," Sam said.

"We've got local law enforcement and Kaleidoscopelooking for 'em. Eventually they're going to have to show themselves," Deeks said.

Callen is trying to load his clip. His hands are still a bit shaky from the cyanide. He tried to put the bullets into the clip but it drops out of his hands onto the table and so does his clip. He grabbed the bullet quickly to keep it from rolling of the table and he tried to steady his hands by placing them on the edge of the table.

"Callen, you sure you don't want to guide us from Ops?" Kensi asked.

"I'm fine," Callen said without making eye contact

"Yeah? 'Cause a couple of hours ago you could barely move," Deeks said.

"You want to arm wrestle?" Callen asked and he gave Deeks and angry look.

"Fair enough," Deeks said while smiling.

They continued to load their weapons and Jenny came it to tell them the necessary info. They grabbed the last of their gear and they walked out.

"G," Jenny called before Callen walked out.

"Yeah?" Callen said and he turned around.

Before he could get another word out Jenny had already made her way up to him and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Just be careful and come back in one piece," Jenny said.

"I'm will. I promise. I love you," Callen said and he gave her another kiss and he walked out to catch up with the rest of the team.


End file.
